


Seasons Beatings

by ParkRyder525



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherhood, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: This one shot is about taking place during the holidays. As the team was buying gifts, Mandarin appears and injured one of the teammates as revenge!So, relax and enjoy the story!P.S. This is where Antauri is the silver monkey.





	Seasons Beatings

It was a normal day in Shuggarzoom City. The weather was snowing but it was normal regular snow and not like the snow monster they face last time. The people was enjoying the day, kids was playing in the snow, and people was buying presents because it was getting close to Shuggarmas. A national holiday where people celebrated by spending time with friends and family, get presents, and decorate trees and eat cookies.

In the middle of the city, a giant super Robot was covered in Christmas lights and inside, Chiro and the monkey team was putting up decorating inside for the holidays.

Otto - "Oh I love Shuggarmas!"

Gibson - "Yes, it is rather beautiful and fun holiday to spend time with the people you care about."

Chiro - "Yeah I mean it's the first time I'm spending it with you guys."

Sparks - "Well kid, I promise you that this is going to be the best one you will ever have because you will have one of the greatest and important things ever: presents!"

Otto - "No! The best thing are the cookies!"

Nova - "Hey isn't the best thing to be with friends and family?"

Antauri - "Agreed Nova. I also have enjoy drinking the eggnog. It's one of the few drinks that calm the mind and help you think. Plus, it has a good taste."

Chiro - *chuckled* "We should go out and get more stuff for the robot. One of you guys should stay in case anything happens."

Gibson - "I shall stay here in case any of our enemies come and try to destroy the robot."

Chiro - "Okay do you want to stay Nova? I know how much you don't really like the cold."

Nova - "No it's okay. I starting to learn how to tolerate it better."

Chiro - "Well okay. We will back in a little while Gibson."

()()()()()()()

While the team went out to get more things, Gibson went to his lab to continue his experiments. His lab room have grown bigger over the past few months and he was happy about it. Now he has more room and time and room to do his experiments. However, once he got in there, he saw that some of his beakers was destroyed.

Gibson - "What this! Didn't I tell Otto and Sparks to stop playing in here?!"

Gibson then grabbed a broom and started to clean up the mess. As he was cleaning up, he noticed some orange hair on the ground.

Gibson - "Huh what this?"

He picked it up and examine it under his microscope. Gibson wasn't even paying attention to somebody sneaking into his lab. He looks at it a couple of time and his eyes widen in shocked.

Gibson - "Great scot it couldn't be!"

"Oh, I'm afraid it is my dear Gibson."

Gibson turned around and just when he could react, Mandarin came and started to attack him and punching him especially his face.

()()()()()()()()()

Chiro and his team came back from shopping. They made more decorations, gifts, and even food. Although, Otto was munching on some of the cookies.

Chiro - "Gibson we are back!"

There was no sound. There was only silence.

Sparks - "Hey Dr. Brain strain we are here!"

Otto - "And we got cookies!"

Still nothing.

Nova - "Maybe Gibson left to go do something."

Antauri - "No I sense that he still in the super Robot."

Otto - "We can check his lab. He always in there."

They went into the lab to find Gibson. They admit, they had a little trouble since the lab got bigger. The kept looking for him until Chiro stepped on something hard. He looked down, and saw it was Gibson's arm!

Chiro - "Guys I found his arm!"

Otto - "What? He would never take it off unless if I was doing an upgrade."

Then they heard Nova gasps loudly and covering her mouth. It looked like she something horrible. The team looked worried and they walked up to her.

Chiro - "Nova what's wrong is it-"

Then the whole team have the same reaction Nova did. They found Gibson but he was badly injured and unconscious. Scratches, dents, bruises, and even little cuts was covering his body. His left arm was torn off, and had a black eye on his right eye.

Sparks - "Gibson!"

He quickly ran to Gibson and carefully cradle his body and gently shakes him to try to wake him up.

Antauri - "Careful Sparks! We don't know what's broken."

Sparks - "I know but he has to wake up he just gotta! *does it again* come on Dr. Brain strain wake up! You can't be dead!"

Sparks kept gently shaking Gibson to wake up. Sure, Gibson can be annoying with his fancy words and is a huge nerd, but he is still his brother. He kept shaking him until he heard a groan and saw Gibson's eyes slowly opened and they did but halfway.

Sparks - "Gibson are you okay?"

Gibson - *weakly* "S-sparks…"

Just before he can say anything else, the pain was too much for Gibson and he passed out again in Sparks' arms. This worried the team, especially Sparks but at least they glad that he is still alive.

Chiro - "We gotta take him to the med bay!"

()()()()()()()

In the med bay, Otto and Antauri was fixing on Gibson's injuries. Otto was even repairing Gibson's arm to put it back into place. Nova went to clean up the mess in Gibson's lab. Chiro and Sparks looked scared and worried about Gibson current condition. Sure, Gibson would get hurt from time to time during battle, but it would never bad like this. Then Nova came in holding something in her hands.

Chiro - "It's there's something wrong Nova?"

Nova - "Yeah I found this in the lab."

She showed them the orange fur color. Their eyes widen in shocked because they already knew who that belongs too.

Chiro - "Mandarin!"

Sparks - "I knew it! I knew that orange jerk would do this!"

Sparks was so angry that he punched one of the recovery tubes. Luckily, they didn't break it did left a dent.

Otto - "Sparks careful! Those tubes don't fix themselves you know."

Antauri - *while cleaning Gibson's wounds* "Please try to understand being angry won't solve anything and only would lead to more pain and destruction."

Nova - "Yeah Sparks please try to calm down."

Sparks then calmed down and sigh. He knew his friends are right and he can't let his anger take over him now. Especially with Gibson badly hurt.

Sparks - "I'm sorry it just that so angry that Mandarin did this."

Chiro - "I know we are all angry that he did this."

Sparks - "I just can't believe out of all of us, he would do this to Gibson. This wouldn't have happened if he came with us.

Antauri - *wrapping Gibson's right arm in gauze bandages* "Yes we are all shocked but this would've happened regardless."

Nova - "Yeah I mean this could've happened to one of us either way."

Otto - "Or even The Super Robot."

Antauri and Otto finished fixing up Gibson's injuries. Gibson have his arm back in place but was now in a cast and sling, gauze bandages was wrapped around his right arm, half of legs, and half of his tail. Regular bandages covered his face and some on his stomach. Otto put a pillow under Gibson's head and Antauri covered him with a blanket.

Antauri - "He's will be okay. None of his injuries are life threatening and should be fine after a few days."

Then they heard some loud crashing noises.

Chiro - "What was that?"

Sparks - "That must be Mandarin!"

Antauri - "Chiro and Sparks you come with me to fight Mandarin. Otto and Nova, you guys stay here and watch Gibson."

All - "Right!"

()()()()()()()()()

Chiro, Antauri, and Sparks was walking in the Robot to find Mandarin. Sparks was ahead and couldn't wait to find him and give Mandarin the beating of the life time. Antauri was busy trying to sense Mandarin so they can find him.

Chiro - "Find anything?"

Antauri - "No not yet."

Sparks - "When I find him I'm gonna make him wished he never hurt Gibson!"

Chiro - "Wow Sparks I never heard you being like this before."

Sparks - "Well this isn't the first time that Mandarin does something like this kid."

Chiro - "What you mean Sparks? He done this before?"

Antauri and Sparks looked at each other uneasy. They didn't want Chiro to find out the truth, but realized that they had to tell him at one point. They knew that they can't keep some secrets like this forever.

Sparks - *sighs* "Before we met you and became leader, Mandarin was still part of the team. He would each train us together but with Gibson, he would train him alone saying he wants him to be a better warrior and sometimes Gibson would come out have minor injuries. One day, I saw Mandarin taking his so called "training" too far and hurting Gibson badly. He hurt him bad to the point that he would have killed him if I haven't stepped in and beat the crud of him for what he did!"

Chiro was shocked when he heard about this. He knew that Mandarin was a cruel jerk, but he never realized that Mandarin was that plain awful. What kind of brother would hurt his sibling for their own amusement?

Chiro - "I can't believe that he would do something like this."

Antauri - "Well Mandarin did also believe that the brutal training is the best training. Even I disagreed with it if it means hurting the people I love."

Chiro - "But why out of you guys he would pick Gibson?"

Antauri - "Well back then, we fought him during our private training even though he was the strongest, we managed to beat him some time to time. With Gibson, he was a little weaker than us back then and felt like he needed to work on him more."

Sparks - "Hmm! What Mandarin really wanted was a punching bag! He figured that Gibson would have been perfect as that role."

Chiro - "You know Sparks I never heard or see you that protected over Gibson."

Sparks - "Well kid, even though Gibson can an annoying nerd most of the time, I'll still protect him no matter what. He always got my back and I always have his and I would do anything for Gibson I mean after all he is my little brother."

Chiro smiled at this. He loved the fact that the team doesn't see each other as just friends, but they see each other as family. Something that Mandarin doesn't know or really care about. The crashing noises was heard again and they saw Mandarin and two giant robots that looked like Skeleton King's robots. They were destroying some parts of the Super Robot.

Sparks - "Hey Mandarin!"

Mandarin turned around and saw Chiro, Antauri, and Sparks.

Mandarin - "Ah my former teammates. What's the pleasure of seeing you here?"

Antauri - "What are you doing to the Super Robot?"

Mandarin - "Aren't you smart? I'm destroying it of course! Do you honestly believe you pathetic primates deserve have this amazing device?"

Sparks - "Oh and like you deserve it after what you did?!"

Mandarin- "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Chiro - "Why did you hurt Gibson and in the past, you jerk?!"

Mandarin - "Oh? I was simply just training him to be a better warrior. Until Sparks got in the way and ruined everything."

Sparks - "That's a lie and you know it! You just wanted Gibson as your punching bag."

Mandarin - "Why should I have one when I know have three more? Robots attack!"

Then those robots began to shoot at Chiro, Antauri and Sparks but they quickly dodge it.

Chiro - "Chiro Spiro!"

He shot his thunder power at the robot. The robot only had minor damage and its hand turned into a fist and was about to mash Chiro.

Sparks - "Magna-Tingler Blast!"

It managed to paralyze the robot. The other robot was about to attack but Antauri called out his power:

Antauri - "Claw Disruptor!"

He went through both robots and it broke them apart. Now both robots were broken and was in pieces. However, this didn't make Mandarin afraid or worried.

Chiro - "Now it's time to kick your orange butt goodbye!"

Mandarin - "Oh no it's too early."

Mandarin revealed that on his left hand, he was wearing some sort of robot glove. He snapped his fingers and the broken robot pieces float and push Antauri against the wall.

Sparks and Chiro - "Antauri!"

He was struggling to break free but the metal pieces were too strong. It was stuck to him like glue.

Mandarin - "Did you honestly believe you can easily defeat me? These robots will listen to my command even if they are destroyed thanks to this glove I created."

He snapped his fingers again and the other pieces was aiming at Chiro and Sparks.

Nova - "Lady Tomahawk!"

She punched the robot piece and it broke into pieces.

Otto - "Whirling Destructo Saws!"

Otto saw hands had cut another robot into pieces.

Sparks - "Otto? Nova? What you guys doing here "

Nova - "We wanted to help you guys kick Mandarin's butt for what he did."

Otto - "Plus he never let us celebrate any holidays!"

Chiro - "But what about Gibson?"

Nova - "He's fine. But we just couldn't stand there and do nothing."

Otto - "Watch out!"

Another metal piece came and it pushed Nova on the wall.

Sparks - "Nova!"

Another piece push Sparks on the wall. Then it hit Chiro and Otto. Pretty soon all the team was against the wall with the metal piece holding them. They were struggling to break free but the metal was too strong. Mandarin laughed evilly when he was seeing them struggle.

Mandarin - "I told you fools that you can't defeat me! *to Chiro* and to answer your question earlier boy, I was busy sneaking around the lab looking for stuff I need for these robots. Unfortunately, I ended up getting burnt a little due to the exploding fluids in the lab and my fur came off. That when Gibson found them and I knew he would use his big mouth to tell you guys. So, I did what I had to do was beat him so he would keep his mouth shut."

Chiro - "You are horrible!"

Mandarin - *to Otto* "And for you Otto, the only reason we didn't celebrate these stupid holidays because they are pointless! Anyway, now to do the one thing I was meant to do: rule Shuggarzoom City! But first, I need to do the one thing to get that: get rid you fools! Luckily these machines also self-destruct if I snap twice."

The team struggled to move but the metal pieces as too strong. Mandarin snapped once, and just when he was about to snap again, some laser hit him in the back?"

Mandarin - "Ow! What the?"

He turned around and Mandarin along and with the team was shocked on who did it: it was Gibson. He was using his right drill hand to shoot Mandarin. However, he still looked weak and was in pain.

Gibson - *weakly* "Spin S-shocker!"

The Spin Shocker then shoot Mandarin left hand that had the glove hand. Mandarin screamed in pain and saw that his glove was malfunctioning and static was coming out.

Nova - "Way a go Gibson!"

Gibson weakly smiled. But then Mandarin got up and was angry that his glove was destroyed. He lifts his right arm that aimed at Gibson and said:

Mandarin - "Shadow Blaster!"

Then a shadow like power came out of his hand and blasted towards Gibson. It was strong to the point that it knocked Gibson off his feet and banged against the walls hard to the point that he was unconscious when fell on the floor. The team was horrified and shocked on what they just witness.

Chiro - "GIBSON!"

That's when all of the memory of Mandarin "training" Gibson came back to Sparks' head. He remembers how many times Mandarin would punch Gibson, how Gibson was hurt, and Mandarin continue to beat him even when Gibson was too weak to fight back. Sparks screamed and managed to break through the metal piece that was holding him back. He ran toward Mandarin who was busy walking toward the unconscious Gibson.

Mandarin - "You were always the weak one! I should've done this age ago. So long Mr. Hal Gibson!"

He was about to fire his Shadow power again until:

Sparks - "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Mandarin turned around and Sparks punched him in the face hard. Sparks kept on beating Mandarin even with his bare hands. He was so angry that he just didn't care where or how this new strength come from. Mandarin was shocked because Sparks was never this strong before. Sparks kept punching, kicking, even biting and using his powers on Mandarin until Mandarin couldn't take it anymore. He uses his jet pack he had flew out of the Super Robot.

Sparks - "HEY GET BACK HERE!"

He was about go after him, but he felt a hand on somebody's shoulder. He saw that it was Nova's and the others behind her. They broke free of the metal piece that was holding them against the wall. He even saw Chiro holding the unconscious Gibson in his arms.

Nova - "That's enough Sparks. It's over he's gone now and you won."

Sparks then sigh in relief. He had to calm down and not lose his temper. He is just glad that this nightmare was all over.

Chiro - "Come on. We got to take Gibson back to the med bay."

()()()()()()()()

Look! He's...waking up!

At…. he's…. okay.

I was...that...was dead!

Gibson's eyes slowly opened halfway. At first, all he saw was colorful blobs surrounding him. Then he blinked a few times and saw the monkey team and Chiro surrounded the bed in was in.

Sparks - "How are you feeling Dr. Brain strain?"

Gibson - "Well I do have this dull pain feeling but it's tolerable."

He slowly sat up in the bed wincing in pain a little. Gibson also felt a little dizzy and knew that he gave a concussion much to his dismay. Out of the injuries, the one he hates and fear the most is head injuries. The reason is because Gibson was afraid that it would mess up his intelligence.

Chiro - "We are glad that you are okay."

Gibson - "Yes I know it was Mandarin who did this. First time I found out, he snuck up and attack me. I tried to fight back, but he was too strong and I end up losing. The second time, I woke up and heard you guys were in trouble."

Otto - "So you came to help us? But you are hurt."

Sparks - "And you got yourself more hurt. You could've been hurt."

Gibson - "It doesn't matter. I was worried about you guys I couldn't let Mandarin hurt you guys."

Nova - "Aw that's really sweet Gibson."

Antauri - "Yes but I advise you get some rest. You are going to have a long journey on healing."

()()()()()()()()

Today was Shuggarmas and the team decided to spend time with Gibson in the med bay. The move all the decoration, food, tree and presents to the med-bay. When Gibson woke up, he was shocked and touch on what he saw. He even saw the monkey teams smiling and holding some presents.

Gibson - "What's all of this?"

Chiro - "Well we decided to celebrate the holiday with you in here."

Nova - "Yeah I mean it wouldn't be the same without you."

Sparks - "Beside I wanted to give you present."

He handed Gibson a red and blue present. He opened and it was new beakers for his lab. Gibson was shocked by this.

Gibson - "Oh Sparks this gift is amazing!"

Sparks - "No problem Mega-Brain."

As the others was opening gifts and eating cookies, Gibson had something on his mind. On the day Mandarin was overdoing it on his so called "training" Sparks came to protect him. He was shocked that out of all people, Sparks would be the one who protect him. Sparks wasn't into science and sometimes tease Gibson about it.

Gibson - "Um Sparks there is something I wanted to ask you."

Sparks - "Sure what is it?"

Gibson - "On the day of Mandarin's training...Why did you protect me?"

Sparks - "Because I didn't like how Mandarin was with you. I couldn't stand how he just wanted to you to be his punching bag."

Gibson - "But he could've hurt you. Or do something much worse."

Sparks - "It didn't matter. I still beat the crud out of him and when he did it again. I would do anything to protect you because you're my little brother."

Gibson was touched by this. He never knew that Sparks cared about him that much. He would want to cry tears of joy but can't because he didn't want to embarrass himself. Plus, he still has a black eye. Then he noticed that Sparks was gently hugging him and being careful of not touching his injures. Gibson was a little surprised, but hugged his big brother back.

Gibson - "Thank you Sparks."

Sparks - "No problem Gibson."

Hope you all like it!

Also, ever heard of Christmas in July? :P


End file.
